A pulley of this type is disclosed in JP-A 3 168 452 and is widely used in continuously variable transmissions. Transmissions of this type are used, inter alia, in motor vehicles. In the case of this known pulley, the pulley shaft extends axially beyond the discs, so that mountings for one or both bearings can be mounted at this location to accommodate the pulley with respect to a supporting element, for example a transmission housing. For one or both bearings, a disc can also be provided with an axial protrusion which provides a mounting for said bearing. Both the protruding pulley shaft and the axial protrusion on the pulley shaft demand an appreciable installation space, especially in the axial direction. For many applications, such as, for example, for motor vehicles, such an installation space is not available, or the installation space is preferably kept as restricted as possible.